Eternal love
by frukforever
Summary: "But..! You promised to be always by my side...! You cannot leave me...!" "I know, mon cher. I have no other choices." T for character death. Story much better than summary, trust me!


"Can I get your attention for a moment, please?"

There was no answer. As usual, the nations were busy with some other things than listening; like arguing, sleeping, eating and scaring the shit out of each other.

The Frenchman standing at the head of the table sighed, clearing his throat.

"Seriously, everyone. I have something pretty important to tell."

Ludwig was the first one to notice him, clearing his throat loudly. No one wanted to be yelled at by the scary German, and a silence fell into the room.

"France has got something to say," Ludwig stated, gesturing at Francis with his hand.

Francis nodded his thanks at the German, then letting his gaze travel around the room before it settled somewhere in front of him.

"There is someone I would like to introduce to you. Francesca, would you come here?"

Everyone eyed the quite tall brunette woman who had been leaning against one of the walls of the meeting room.

"She is my sister. And for now on, she will be… Well, to put it simple; she's replacing me," Francis said, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt nervously.

Most of the nations turned to look at each other and chat quietly about what was happening, trying to figure out why Francis wouldn't be there anymore.

"Are you saying that you will quit, Francis?" Ludwig asked after a moment, his accent as thick as always.

"Ah, well… I… Actually, I'm… I'm dying." Francis lowered his head, staring at the meeting room as a silence fell there. As Francis lifted his look from the table, he saw that everyone was staring at him, eyes wide, some even teary.

"Papa!" A quiet whisper broke the silence and the Canadian rushed over to Francis, hugging him desperately.

"Pourqoui?" he asked quietly, not loosening his grip from his father, who wrapped his arms around the smaller one as well.

"I've been diagnosed with a deadly disease… It has been slowly killing me through my whole life, but the doctor's noticed it only now…," he explained, loud enough for the others to hear as well.

For a moment there was silent again, only Matthew's sobbing could be heard.

Then there was some footsteps and Francis felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see a crying Spaniard, olive-colored eyes filled with sorrow.

"Francia… How… How much time do you have left?" Antonio's voice cracked slightly as he asked the question, his eyes not leaving Francis'.

Francis lowered his head for a moment, hesitating before he answered. "Not even a day."

Antonio's eyes widened. "No…," he whispered quietly.

Matthew slowly let go from Francis, the Spaniard moving to hug the Frenchman. "Oh Francia… I'm going to miss you so, so much…," he murmured, sighing as he pulled away.

Behind the Spaniard, there was Gilbert, tears streaming down his tears as he pulled Francis into a tight hug. "This is so unawesome!" the German muttered, not willing to let go from the Frenchman. Feeling Matthew's comforting touch on his shoulder, Gilbert loosened his grip, smiling sadly before moving to hug the Canadian instead, wanting to comfort him and receive comfort in return.

"Gonna miss you, Franny." A sadly smiling American gave a small hug to Francis, which the Frenchman returned quietly.

Ludwig walked over to Francis, a frown on his face. He held his hand for Francis and the Frenchman grabbed it, shaking it. "Thank you, Francis. You've done a lot for my country in the past, I really appreciate it all. I'm going to miss you." Francis smiled sadly. "Thank you, too. You've helped me a lot." There was a silence between them too, until the German sighed a little and hugged Francis, then walking away.

"Big brother France…! I'm going to miss you so much….!" Francis couldn't help but smile at the Italian's too tight hug. "There, there, Feliciano. It's going to be alright." Furiously crying, Feliciano pulled away, clinging onto Ludwig.

"Francis-san, you are without any doubt one of the greatest country there have ever been." A small hug was received by Kiku, sad smiles playing on both of them lips. Francis nodded, and the Japanese walked over to Alfred.

"Almost everyone has said something to him, but Iggy hasn't. I won't be surprised if that grumpy old man won't say anything. He is so mean sometimes!" Alfred said, crossing his arms.

"Alfred-san… Don't be so stupid. It's just best that he's the last one."

After a while everyone had said their last words to Francis and the Frenchman's eyes searched for the one who was missing.

The Brit was frozen at the other side of the table, his eyes widened and furious tears streaming down his cheeks. The look on Francis' face was one of pure pain and sorrow as he walked over to him, wrapping arms around his waist to hold him closer.

"Y-You bloody git…! You… You cannot die…! Not you, not now!" Arthur muttered, his hands coming to rest on Francis' chest.

"I'm sorry, mon cher… I don't want to leave you, you know that, but I don't have any other choices…"

"But…! But…! You said you would be here forever! You said we would get married and live happily ever after! You promised me to be always by my side, always! Francis, you… you promised me...," Arthur's voice cracked, his tears staining Francis' shirt as he buried his face into his shoulder.

"I know, I know… And I honestly thought I would be able to do those things, mon amour…," Francis didn't know what to say. He wrapped his arms around Arthur tighter, wanting to comfort him.

The words made some of the other nations widen their eyes, the rest just exchanging some knowing looks.

"I can't live without you, Francis… What I'm going to do…"

"Trust me, Arthur. You will get over it. You will be happy, I know you will," Francis said, trying to smile.

"I can't believe this… I am… I am losing you, love…," Arthur muttered.

"You're not losing me, mon cher… I will always be in your heart, oui?" Francis said quietly, nuzzling his nose into the other's messy hair. Arthur was unable to answer, he just whimpered something.

"I love you more than anything else, Arthur. You know that, don't you? You'll always be mon petit lapin." The endearment made Arthur blush. It was the endearment Francis used when he was extremely happy; like when they were cuddling at the patio, watching the sunset.

"Je t'aime, Francis… So, so much…," Arthur said quietly, lifting his head. And a desperate kiss was shared in front of the others, not caring for even a little bit what they would think.

Ludwig gestured at the door, all of the other nations exiting the room, leaving Francis and Arthur at their own peace; arms around each other, lips meeting for the last time before they would be separated for ever.

"I'm never going to forget you. I'm never going to stop loving you."

Francis smiled softly, breaking the kiss to just look at those emerald orbs he loved so much. A little by little his vision started to get blurry, and then everything went dark. He clung onto Arthur, panic both in his and the Brit's eyes.

"Francis…? Francis? What's wrong?"

The Frenchman was unable to answer, his body slumping as he fell on the floor with a loud thump.

"Bloody hell! Francis, say something! Are you okay? You cannot leave me so soon!" Arthur yelled, kneeling down on the floor.

Francis stared at nowhere, blinking his eyes as he tried to clear his vision. It didn't help. He reached his hand on his side, trying to find Arthur.

Arthur looked in pure shock the movements of Francis' hand, then realizing what was wrong. "You don't see…?" he asked quietly, taking Francis' hand into his own, intertwining their fingers. "It's okay, love. I'm here."

Francis turned his face into the direction he had heard the voice from. "I love you Arthur. Very, very much."

Then he closed his eyes.

Arthur's emerald ones widened in panic, but he relaxed slightly as he saw the Frenchman's chest still moving as he breathed. Slowly he lowered himself next to Francis, still holding his hand as he pressed his ear against his chest, wanting to hear his heartbeats.

"Don't worry, my love. I'll be by your side till the end."

For a long time they lied down like this; Francis seeming to be in peace, a small smile staying on his lips. Arthur was not in peace. There was a fearful expression on his face as he waited it to be over. He wished that there would be some miracle, that he wouldn't lose the only one he had ever loved so much. The only one who he had cared about so dearly.

"Adieu." The last word, the last breath, the last heartbeat. "No…," Arthur whispered, lifting himself to sit up, his hand cupping the Frenchman's handsome face.

"Come back, you bloody frog… I still need you… I can't live without you…," he muttered, his voice sounding as desperate as he felt.

His pale fingers stroked the beautiful locks of Francis, furious tears escaping his eyes.

"No, no, no, no, no. You're not… You're not dead. Open your eyes. Laugh at me. Tell that I'm stupid for believing your jokes. Hold me close and tell that you won't ever leave me," Arthur said with a sorrowful voice, his hands moving to the Frenchman's shoulder shaking him slightly.

"Please, Francis… I don't want you to go," he whispered, pulling his hands away from Francis, just watching the Frenchman; the smile on his face was so peaceful, like he was just sleeping.

But he wasn't. He was gone. He wouldn't ever again be there, laughing and smiling with Arthur. He wouldn't wrap his arms around his waist from behind, murmuring sweet nothing into his ear. He wouldn't be cuddling with him while sleeping. Arthur wouldn't ever again wake up into the scent of wine and roses coming from the chest he was snuggling against. It was all gone; everything they had had. And he was missing it so much; his heart was shattered into million pieces.

Arthur didn't hear through his sobs as someone stepped into the room and walked over to him. Only when a small hand was placed on his shoulder, he flinched, turning to look at the other one.

"Arthur-san, I'm really sorry for you…, "Kiku started, his brown eyes filled with sympathy. Arthur just nodded, his tears not seeming to stop.

"But there is something I need to tell you. He might come back." At that, Arthur's eyes widened, the tiniest little spark of hope appearing on his eyes. "Gilbert died, but he came back. Sure, it took a long time from him to come back, but he came. And of course, not every dead country has come back… But just so you know, never give up of hope." Kiku smiled at him encouragingly. Arthur nodded, turning his head to look at Francis again.

"You'd better come back, love. I'm not going to be happy without you."

~~~~~~~~~60 years later~~~~~~~~

Kiku had said that Francis would come back. But once again as Arthur walked to the meeting room, Francesca was sitting next to him, not Francis. And meeting after meeting, he started to feel hopeless. The Frenchman wasn't coming back.

But he wasn't going to admit that he still thought about Francis, that he still hoped that he would wake up in his arms some morning. If someone still asked about how Arthur was feeling, he just said that he was okay, that he had gotten over Francis. But he hadn't. Still he cried himself into sleep almost once in a month, though it had been a long time. 60 years, if he had counted correctly.

By now they would be married. They would be happy. And the most important thing; they would be together.

Arthur sighed. He shouldn't be so sad anymore. He should live happily; spend some time with his friends… Just like Francis had said. But he just wasn't feeling like he was able to do it.

The meeting was about to start. Arthur leaned his elbows against the table, looking down at his papers. He heard the approaching footsteps, but didn't find enough strength to care who wanted to talk to him. Well, that was what he thought before he heard what the other said to him.

"Bonjour, mon petite lapin."

Arthur's eyes shot wide, he jumped out from the chair, turning around to see Francis. His love. Alive. In front of him.

If someone thought that Arthur was always grumpy, that person was definitely wrong. Because the open-mouthed teeth-revealing grin that appeared on Arthur's face was, without any doubt, the happiest grin that had ever been seen.

"Francis!"

Just few seconds after the scream of joy, Arthur threw himself against the Frenchman, wrapping arms around his neck as a soft laugh escaped his lips.

Francis wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist, lifting him from the ground and spinning around, returning the happy laugh.

"You came back," Arthur murmured as he was settled down, his face buried against Francis' chest.

"Of course, mon cher. I said I would be with you forever, didn't I?" Francis said with a soft smile on his lip, pressing a kiss on top of Arthur's head.

The two looked at each other's eyes, leaning in for a loving kiss. Their arms around each other tightenend as the kiss was deepend, both of them wanting to express how much they had been missing each other, how much they still loved each other. The kissing would have continued till the end of world, if Ludwig hasn't cleared his throat to get their attention. Blushing slightly, the two blondes pulled away, turning to look at the German.

Instead of and angry and irritated look, there was a smile on Ludwig's face.

"You two can skip the world meeting. Have fun."

* * *

The end~ :

Francesca is fem!France by the way :3  
Now I shall go to cry into my pillow ;A; Was this sad enough? I don't know, I like it n


End file.
